Prohibido
by yahaira
Summary: Nunca se han puesto ha pensar que con tan solo una cuantas letras escritas en un papel es suficiente como para que dos personas puedan alejarse las relaciones fuera de la aldea estan prohibidas, eso no les basto a ellos. shikatema


Prohibido

---

El sonido de una puerta cerrándose detrás de dos personas, dentro uno de ellos arrinconó al otro cuerpo contra la pared mientras empezaba a besar todo su rostro, y como no hacerlo, sino había visto a esa mujer durante casi cuatro meses.

- "Nosotros, tu sabes... que nosotros no deberíamos... estar haciendo esto" – decía entre jadeos la persona mientras era besada.

- "..."

- "No es justo...para ella"

- "Entonces por qué me dejas seguir" – paró en lo que hacia para mirarla a los ojos apoyando su frente en la de ella.

- "..."

- "..."

- "Porque quiero" _"te amo"_

- "Sabes que no deberíamos hacer esto, no debemos estar haciendo esto"

- "¿Y porqué estas aquí?"

- "..."

- "..."

- "Porque quiero"_"te amo"_

Y sin una palabra más se unieron en un beso que como muchos otros se les estaba prohibido, así de esa forma, encontrándose a espaldas de los demás, ella ocultando su amor y sus deseos para no afectar de prestigio de su aldea y el de su hermano, ya que, ella se lo prometió al Kazekage pensando que seria muy fácil ya no verlo mas, pero no podía y ahora mismo se encontraba faltando a su palabra. Hace ya un par de años muchas leyes estúpidas, por no decir más, se habían impuesto y una de esas era _se encuentra prohibido las relaciones entre diferentes aldeas _sólo dos aldeas se opusieron, pero qué podían hacer si el resto era mayoría. Sin duda si se enteraban de su relacionan, peor aun si se enteraban que en cada misión se acostaba con un shinobi _casado, _si se enteraban se armaría un problema.

Los besos seguían cada vez mas apasionados mientras que sus manos hacían lo que siempre hacian en cada encuentro, al fin despojados de sus ropas, él no tardo en entrar en ella, el cielo fue tocado una vez más.

Pero por qué él seguía casado con una mujer a la que no ama, a la que no tocaba, simplemente por un simple malentendido y justo en el momento en que su clan y su familia lo presionaban para tener un futuro heredero, sólo porque él era el próximo a llevar las riendas del clan por ser un genio, para él talvez no era gran cosa convertirse en anbu, menos aun ser capitan, pero para su familia esos eran muchos meritos. Para él no importaba nada más que este momento con la mujer que verdaderamente amaba, tenerla entre sus brazos, le hacia olvidar todos sus problemas. Pensar que justo antes de que se dictara esa ley, iba a proponerle matrimonio, Godaime sabia que él sostenía una relación con la kunoichi de la arena y conocía sus planes, no por algo era su asistente personal, por eso se lo dijo personalmente, _Shikamaru...no podrás casarte con nadie fuera de la aldea..lo siento_, sólo unas cuantas palabras y su vida estaba arruinada.

Este hombre, quien le hizo saber que existe alguien para ella, alguien que sepa entenderla y quien había logrado pasar esa muralla que ella mismo creó, cuanto amaba el saber que solo era de él, que sólo le pertenecía a él, si talvez no se hubiera demorado tanto en saber sobre sus sentimientos, talvez ahora, no aun así ni siquiera estaba conciente si iba poder dejar su aldea, y a sus hermanos. Antes todo era más fácil sus misiones a konoha eran más seguidas, ahora ya casi ni venia, eran raras veces, incluso llego a pedirle a su hermano, que le diera todas las misiones para dicha aldea, aun así, las cosas fueron cambiando.

Esta mujer, cuanta razón tenia su padre, ahora ella era lo que más le importaba, ella era la razón por la cual dejo de mirar sus nubes, tan sólo para contemplarla a ella. Siempre podía, predecir todo lo que iba pasar incluso las típicas conversaciones, pero lo que no esperaba, era esa pequeño golpeteo de su corazón cada vez que la veía.

-"¿Acaso ella no sospecha por las noches que estas ausente?"- dijo acomodándose en los brazos de él, deseando que jamás tuviera que irse.

-"Piensa que me encuentro en casa de Chouji, ya sabes después de una misión o algo así"

-"El...ese Chouji es un buen amigo¿no?"

-"Sí"

-"Supongo que ya es hora que te vayas"

-"Una hora más"

-"Como quieras"

Una hora, permaneciendo en los brazos del otro por sólo una hora más, antes de regresar a su realidad, de esa forma se quedaron, cada uno pensando que talvez esta era la última vez.

---

eto se me ocurrio asi espontaneamente preo creo que no lo escribi como yo me lo imaginaba pero bueno es que tenemmos que colaborar con esta pareja!!!


End file.
